Colliding Black Holes
by notalienblooded
Summary: AU. Stucky. OOC. Sin hogar, Bucky se encuentra con un atractivo hombre rubio que le ofrece refugio. Bucky se niega a ser arreglado cuando cree que esto es lo que Steve busca, sin entender que Steve sólo quiere estar con él.


**Stucky. Steve/Bucky**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno. Contiene violencia. Menciones de locura.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez ha alguien amado en verdad? En verdad, en verdad. No como en ésos cuentos aburridos donde el único propósito de la mujer es estar perdidamente enamorada del hombre; no como en ésas películas donde el hombre ama tanto a la mujer que la quiere arreglar, arreglar, desesperadamente; quiere salvarla, quiere coser su corazón roto.

Alguna vez me amaron. Me amaron tantas veces que la palabra, junto con el sentimiento, perdieron todo sentido. Me amaron de tantas formas que la realidad se distorsionó; golpes, caricias, regalos, promesas, sexo, enmendaduras, compromiso, sangre. ¿Qué era el amor, entonces? ¿Qué era sino una pretensión del objetivo final de la vida? ¿Qué era sino un sentimiento comercial?

¿Y quién es nadie para definir lo que es? ¿Quién es nadie para decirme que las mandíbulas dislocadas y los labios rotos no son amor? ¿Quién es nadie para decirme que la fría indiferencia en los ojos paternales no es amor?

¿Quién es nadie para presumir que ama?

El amor es un acto desesperado. Nos aferramos a alguien con uñas y dientes, rogándole a un dios que no escucha para que la otra persona le dé significado a nuestra vacía vida. Tenemos tanto miedo de estar a solas con nuestros pensamientos, que nos sacrificamos a diario para partir nuestro cerebro y regalárselo a alguien más. Esperando que lo cuide, que lo entienda, que lo guarde con sí.

Era ya el veinteavo invierno por el que sobrevivía, y me había rendido. Sentado en la nieve, la espalda contra un callejón mugroso, me había rendido. Mi mente dividida, picada, violada tantas veces que ya no tenía ganas de seguir intentando. Mis pensamientos torcidos ya no me aterrorizaban. Las manos temblando, sed de violencia; ya nada me daba miedo. Una araña en mi cabello largo, una herida sin curar en el hombro; nada podía lastimarme. Una camisa demasiado desgastada, pantalones con más agujeros que tela; nada podía enfermarme.

Y, aun así, ojos azules perdidos, garganta seca, quería gritar.

Quería gritar, gritar hasta que me sangraran las cuerdas vocales. Gritar hasta que toda Nueva York me oyera. Gritar hasta que el vacío en mi pecho se llenara de las vibraciones desgarradoras emitidas por esta boca pútrida.

Y, ¿quién estaba ahí para detenerme? ¿A quién le importaba un loco más?

¿Quién era nadie para saber lo que la locura es?

Un rubio pasó, me vio gritar. Me ofreció su sudadera, su auto, su casa. Me dijo que mi cara era preciosa, me dijo que quería arreglarme. Remediarme. ¿Para qué? Le grité. Lo pateé en las bolas y salí corriendo. Me persiguió. _Me perseguiste_ , y me perseguiste, hasta que lograste tomarme por el cuello. Me arrastraste, cuerpo lánguido contra tu fuerte agarre, hasta tu camioneta. Me tiraste en el asiento trasero y condujiste por horas, hasta que mis gritos disminuyeron y la inconsciencia me tragó.

Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.

Yo me había aventado al abismo. Cayendo sin fin, oscuridad tragándome, hasta que caer se sentía como volar, hasta que volar perdió significado.

Me dijiste que estaba loco. Me dijiste que necesitaba ayuda profesional. Tu cara perfecta, rasgos masculinos, ojos azules con verde, una sombra de algo desconocido en ellos. Te acaricié el cabello, deslizando los dedos por las hebras doradas. Cerré mi puño y arranqué todo el oro que pude de tu cráneo. Salí corriendo.

Sabía que no irías detrás de mí. ¿Quién insistiría en salvar a quien no puede ser salvado? ¿A quien no quiere ser salvado?

Corrí hacia donde mi memoria muscular me dictaba, hasta que mis músculos ardían y mi pecho se estampó contra la misma pared gris en la que me habías encontrado.

Sentí la sombra de la esperanza cubrir mi corazón, como una droga. Me dejé ser consumido por alucinaciones de una vida distinta.

No sabía tu nombre; si me lo dijiste, no me acordaba. Imaginé que te llamabas Sky, como el cielo. Tenías cara de eso.

Imaginé que regresabas por mí, que yo te acompañaba. En mi sueño, me bañaste y cosiste mis heridas. Me cocinaste algo y yo te agradecí con un beso tímido. Me correspondiste y de pronto yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, la locura atrás. Pasamos meses viviendo juntos, compartiendo cama, haciendo el amor todas las noches. Yo te juré amor día y noche. Te juré intentar mejorar por ti. Te juré darte sólo lo mejor de mí.

Después de seis meses, me pediste matrimonio. Yo era el ser más feliz del mundo. Te dije que sí y acepté tus rosas, dejé que deslizaras el anillo plateado por mi dedo anular. Esa noche, yo te hice el amor a ti.

Y años después, con el labrador que habíamos adoptado, tú seguías amándome. A veces era difícil; a veces, la locura parecía volverme a atrapar, con sus garras largas y oscuras, alejándome de ti. Pero siempre estabas ahí para traerme de vuelta, y yo siempre te besaba, sin palabras para expresar cuán agradecido estaba, y cuánto te amaba.

Las garras de la locura eventualmente me dejaron, sus cuernos crueles desencajándose de mis pulmones. Fui capaz de respirar otra vez, y todo olía a ti. Tú tuviste el don de curarme; fuiste mi medicina.

En la realidad, la locura no eran cuernos ni garras largas. La locura era como una manta blanca, suave, de aroma dulce que te recuerda al vientre de tu madre. Te hipnotiza y te envuelve. Duermes tan plácidamente en ella que nunca quieres salir. Te sabes diferente, el olor de la manta siempre sobre ti, otorgándote comodidad eterna, como una barrera invisible entre el resto del mundo y tú. Su olor te embriaga, y te enamoras de ella.

Qué importa si las manos te tiemblan y tus costillas se marcan sobre tu piel asquerosamente. Qué importa si tus ojos se pierden y sólo ves el rojo oscuro de la sangre por todos lados. Qué importa si sueñas de demonios ultrajándote todas las noches.

Nada importa; sólo la dulce sensación de libertad, de cero obligaciones. Tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece, y tu mente por fin descansa en paz, relegada a segundo, tercer plano. Eres ahora un mero espectador.

En la realidad, yo no te amaba con locura.

En la realidad, tú no volviste por mí sino hasta el tercer día, cuando mis labios ya estaban azules y no me podía mover. Sabía que estaba sonriendo. Lo sabía porque tu expresión se torció por un momento, antes de que me devolvieras la sonrisa.

Te sentaste a mi lado en la nieve sucia, y me abrazaste.

"Yo también estoy loco" me susurraste. Sentí el aliento frio de tu voz contra mi oreja. "O debo estarlo. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi"

Esa noche, dormimos así, abrazados, tratando de no morir en el frío.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, desperté rodeado por una manta cálida, bajo un techo azul. Como el azul de tus ojos.

Intenté hablar, pero nada salió. Busqué desesperadamente el color dorado de tu cabello, pero no lo encontré. Estaba solo, en ése cuarto amueblado y cálido. Nunca había sentido tanto frío.

Y ya no podía gritar.

Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Un sollozo dejó mi boca, sabiendo a tu nombre inventado. Llegaste minutos después, y me viste hecho una bola de lágrimas y mugre, acurrucado contra una almohada que olía a ti.

"Te traje algo de comer" oí que dijiste, y sentí la cama moverse bajo tu peso. "Come algo, por favor. Lo que quieras. No sé qué te gusta, así que…" levanté la cabeza para ver tu expresión apenada. "Traje de todo un poco"

Me limpié las lágrimas con una mano huesuda y me arrastré hasta la cabecera de la cama. Te miré dejar la bandeja llena de comida sobre mi regazo. Café, huevos con tocino, fruta, yogurt, sushi, ensalada, y hasta una rebanada de pizza. Me le quedé viendo a todo, y negué lentamente con la cabeza. No podía decirte que no podía aceptarlo, porque no tenía voz de tanto gritar. No quería tu caridad, y quise empujar la bandeja y hacer que todo se cayera, pero sólo logré posar la mano con debilidad sobre ésta.

Te reíste entre dientes. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que escuché a alguien reír.

"Si quieres seguir gritando, necesitarás comida" me dijiste, tus dientes perfectos y blancos asomándose por tus labios rosas. "Necesitas la energía. Anda"

Quise suspirar, pero sólo logré exhalar con dificultad. Cuando intenté levantar un tenedor, la vista se me nubló por un segundo. Sin decir nada, lo tomaste tú, y me obligaste a abrir la boca para que masticara algo de fruta.

La textura era asquerosa, el sabor abrumante. Había olvidado cómo tragar, y tuviste que explicarme cómo se hacía.

Duramos 2 horas ahí, yo contra la cama sin moverme, tú alimentándome poco a poco, hasta que toda la comida en la bandeja se acabó. Sentí mi estómago revolverse. Traté de decirte, desesperadamente señalando a mi abdomen, y tú asentiste. Pusiste una mano sobre mi boca, y me rogaste por que luchara por no vomitar. Cuando logré controlarme, me ayudaste a recostarme y me volviste a cubrir con las mantas.

"Duerme" me susurraste, besando mi sien izquierda.

Yo te obedecí, porque no sabía qué más podía hacer.

* * *

Cuando fui consciente de nuevo, era de noche. Por la ventana a un lado de la que asumí era tu cama, pude ver una estrella brillar con intensidad.

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Pensé en mi fantasía, en la que tuve cuando estaba seguro de que moriría de hipotermia, y temí que se volviera realidad. Lloré a mares, hasta que el sueño me volvió a invadir.

* * *

Era apenas vagamente consciente del movimiento de mis propias extremidades cuando, a la mañana siguiente, me forzaste fuera de la cama.

Mis piernas se sentían como de algodón mientras caminaba hacia una puerta blanca, que tú abriste y por la que me obligaste a entrar. No tuve fuerzas para luchar en protesta cuando me desnudaste y me sentaste en la bañera de porcelana blanca, agua cálida inundando mis sentidos al instante.

Dejé que el sueño me volviera a arrastrar mientras tú me lavabas el pelo.

* * *

El problema nunca había sido la locura, sino el descontrol sobre tu cuerpo. La locura era confortante, pero venía con el precio de tu cuerpo siendo controlado por algo desconocido. Había gente que llamaba a ése algo demonios. Yo le llamaba pánico.

El pánico que sentí cuando me vi en el espejo de tu clóset fue mayor a cualquier otro que jamás haya sentido. Mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada, azul metálico nublado por la manta de olor confortante. Cabello decente, ropa nueva que escondía mis huesos, y cara rasurada. Mi cabeza se estampó contra el reflejo antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

Cuando entraste al cuarto tras oír el escándalo, te pateé las bolas y salí corriendo. Vi unas escaleras, y las bajé a brincos, mi mente enfocada en alcanzar la puerta de madera que divisaba a pocos metros de mí.

Cuando mi mano temblorosa agarró el pomo de la puerta, girándolo con desesperación, oí tus pasos tranquilos detrás de mí. Y cómo no ibas a estar tranquilo, si la puerta estaba trabada, negándome el escape.

Me apreté contra la puerta hasta que tus pasos estuvieron a un metro de mí. Entonces, corrí hacia mi izquierda, topándome con tu cocina. Tiré todo a mi paso, intentando mantenerte atrás, mientras buscaba desesperadamente en los cajones de tus alacenas.

Tomé el primer cuchillo que encontré. Lo sostuve con una mano de hierro, negándome a dejar espacio alguno entre el mango y mi puño. Te apunté con él, ojos amenazantes. Tú te reíste. _Te reíste_. No supe qué me detuvo de apuñalarte en ése momento.

"Planeas matarme, y ni siquiera sé tu nombre" dijiste, tono divertido. Yo no entendí qué te causaba tanta gracia.

"Planeo matarte" confirmé, mi voz un hilo débil "y no sé tu nombre"

No quise escucharlo. El nombre que te había puesto te quedaba. En mi mente, eras Sky y punto.

"Steve" oí, sin embargo. "Steve Rogers"

"James" ofrecí, el agarre en el cuchillo nunca aflojándose. "Me dicen Bucky"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi segundo nombre es Buchanan" traté de explicar, esperando que oyeras mi voz. Ni yo mismo podía oírme.

"Dos nombres" respondiste. "¿Y tienes apellido?"

"¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?" Pregunté, en su lugar.

"¿Debería?" replicaste, una media sonrisa en tus labios. "Ya te dije mi apellido. Quid pro quo"

"¿Qué?"

"Una cosa por otra" explicaste. "Yo te doy mi apellido, tú me das el tuyo"

"Te di dos nombres" repliqué. "Tú me diste dos"

Suspiraste, y te vi meditarlo por un momento. "Steven Grant Rogers"

Tragué. "Barnes" el apellido sabía a ácido en mi lengua, quemándola.

"James Buchanan Barnes" sonreíste, inconsciente de cuánto me dolía oír mi nombre en tus labios. En los de cualquiera.

Asentí. Bajé el cuchillo con lentitud, mi brazo a mi costado, sin soltarlo. Me quedé viéndote hasta que volviste a hablar.

"Hablemos" propusiste, dando un paso hacia mí. Yo retrocedí instintivamente. "Por favor. Sólo quiero conocerte"

"¿Por qué?" pregunté, tono brusco. ¿Por qué querrías conocerme? La gente bonita nunca te miraba a menos que necesitaran algo de ti. Entonces, ¿por qué me mirabas? ¿Por qué me pedías algo como eso? "Soy un loco" dije. "¿Para qué quieres conocer a un loco?"

"Porque también soy un loco" me respondiste, sonriente. Tuve ganas de golpearte.

La gente decía eso con tanta facilidad. _Soy un demente. Debo ser un psicópata._ No entienden el peso de sus palabras. Una persona normal nunca será capaz de entender lo que la locura en verdad es. _Te entiendo, a veces me siento igual._ Y un carajo. No entienden. No entienden nada. Y es mejor así; deberían estar agradecidos por no entender.

Me dolió verte como otra de ésas personas, que pretendían entender. No entendí en ése momento por qué me dolía.

"No lo eres" le dije.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque…" titubeé. "Porque no sabes qué es la locura"

"¿Y qué es?" te recargaste contra la mesa a un lado tuyo, cruzado de brazos. "Cuéntame, Bucky"

"Es…" contuve un escalofrío ante mi nombre en tus labios. Había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien se refería a mí por ese nombre, o por cualquier nombre. "Es como una cadena alrededor de tu cuello" traté de explicar, poniendo una mano alrededor de mi propio cuello. "Pero la cadena es de papel, y tienes que cuidar de no romperla. El poste al que la cadena está atada es tu sanidad. Y todos los días, una lanza está a milímetros de tu espalda. Cada hora, avanza un poco. Y tienes que decidir entre dejarte perforar o romper la cadena. Y cuando te dejas perforar, y la lanza atraviesa todo tu cuerpo, y crees que ya no hay nada peor," tragué "la lanza se impulsa con un poco más de fuerza y la cadena de papel se rompe"

Frunciste el ceño, considerando mi explicación. "¿Qué hay de una explicación sin metáforas?" sugeriste, una sonrisilla jugando en tus labios. "Cuéntame tu experiencia"

Miré alrededor de la cocina, tratando de evitar a toda costa tus ojos. "No es una historia bonita"

"No me importa. Quiero oírla" te alejaste un poco de la mesa para sacar una silla. La pusiste frente a mí, y sacaste otra para ti. Te sentaste, y señalaste hacia la silla frente a mí. "Siéntate"

Dubitativo, te obedecí. Me senté, sintiendo de inmediato mis huesos encajarse contra el asiento de madera. Solté un pequeño quejido, entre dientes.

"Mi padre no era un buen hombre" dije, mirando al piso. "Quería criar soldados. Yo era el último, su última esperanza. Los otros, mis hermanos, no habían servido" ante los recuerdos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. "Todos se habían vuelto locos. Uno se mató. Yo era su única esperanza de que algo le saliera bien"

"¿Soldados?" me interrumpiste. "¿Para una guerra?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Él solía decir que la vida real era una guerra, que tenías que estar listo" te expliqué. "Que si no lo estabas, te iban a pisotear. Entonces nos pisoteó él para" me encogí de hombros. "Para que doliera menos después, supongo"

"¿Qué te hizo?"

"Oh, él no hizo mucho" dije. "Los otros" apreté la mandíbula. "Los que se volvieron locos. Yo era su… Su forma de liberar estrés. Algo así"

"Las cicatrices en tu cuerpo" dijo. Yo asentí.

"Me estaba volviendo loco también, pero a diario me forzaba por no romper la cadena de papel que me ataba a la cordura" me mordí la lengua antes de continuar, para no llorar. "Sabía que mi madre sería en quien todo recaería si yo me dejaba tragar por la locura"

"¿Cómo se sentía?"

"Como… Como un temblor incontrolable. Quería apuñalar a todos cada que alguien hablaba. Quería arrancarme los ojos, gritar, matarme, hacer algo. Lo que sea, con tal de dejar de escucharlos, de sentirlos, de verlos" mi voz se estaba rompiendo, poco a poco. Me forcé a mantener la compostura, como lo hubiera hecho antes. "Tenía tantas ganas de gritar a cada segundo que terminé por enfermarme físicamente" te conté. "Mi padre me castigó por ser tan débil, y entonces hui. Hui porque sabía que si me quedaba, lo mataría. A él y a mi madre y a mí"

Vi tu garganta trabajar mientras tragabas. Asentiste, para que continuara.

"Me fui a un refugio, pero ahí no mejoraron las cosas. La gente ahí está igual o más jodida que tú, y se aprovechan de ti cuando te ven débil" mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del piso. "Yo siempre he sido débil. Entonces me fui, después de un año de soportar eso, y he dormido en el callejón en el que me encontraste desde hace dos meses ya"

"Dos meses" asentiste. Me pregunté cómo hacías para entender mi voz rota. "Empezó a nevar hace dos semanas. ¿Cómo sobreviviste con esa ropa vieja?"

"Tenía un abrigo que robé" te dije. "Me lo robaron de vuelta" me encogí de hombros, no queriendo contar detalles.

Me sonreíste, cuando comprendiste que ya no iba a contarte más. Arrastraste tu silla un poco más cerca a la mía, y tu mano se extendió para tocar mi rostro. Yo no tuve la fuerza para alejarme.

"Eres hermoso" me mentiste. "Ojalá pudiera matar a todo aquél que te ha hecho sufrir"

Tragué alrededor de una garganta seca. "Sé lo que quieres" te dije. "Quieres arreglarme. Quieres que vuelva a ser normal, para que puedas amarme. Para verte como el mártir que amó a un loco y lo devolvió a la sanidad" me paré abruptamente, fuerza renovada ante la rabia que me invadió en el momento. "Quieres que yo sea el cielo oscuro para que tú, la estrella, puedas brillar" me acerqué peligrosamente a tu rostro, hablando sobre tus labios. "No te haré brillar; te tragaré entero"

Pensaba volverte a patear y largarme por alguna ventana, pero tu mano sobre mi mandíbula me detuvo. "No soy ninguna estrella" me dijiste, voz seria. "Soy un agujero negro" tu mano tomó la mía, con la que aún sostenía el cuchillo de cocina. Me lo arrebataste, y lo clavaste con fuerza sobre la mesa. "Justo como tú. Quiero que colisionemos. Es inevitable"

Yo no te entendía. No supe a qué te referías, y tuve menos tiempo de pensarlo aún con tus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

Una semana después, confiaste lo suficientemente en mí como para destrabar la puerta. Mala idea. En cuanto anocheció, me escabullí.

Me perdí por las calles, temblando de frío aún aferrado a un suéter que me había robado porque olía a ti, buscando no sé qué. Vagué hasta que me topé con una mujer. Pelirroja, hermosa. Me miró con lástima. Yo la tomé del cuello y traté de hacerle exhalar la vida.

Alguien gritó. No sabía que había más gente alrededor. Alguien más llamó la policía. Me aprehendieron, y terminé en un hospital psiquiátrico.

 _Carajo_ , me susurré a mí mismo. Era el último lugar donde quería terminar. Empastillado hasta los dientes, antipsicóticos y antidepresivos robándote de todo rastro de personalidad. Sólo accedía a tomarlos porque el enfermero se parecía a ti.

En algún punto, me convencí de que eras tú.

Nunca supe de qué trabajabas. Nunca supe nada de ti, aparte de tu nombre, aparte de que dijiste que eras un agujero negro. Asumir que trabajabas de enfermero en un hospital psiquiátrico no fue difícil.

"Abre la boca, precioso" tu voz me susurró, y cerré los ojos mientras obedecía, tomando el veneno que insistían en darme. Sólo me lo tragaba porque me gustaba la sonrisa en tu rostro cuando confirmabas que sí me la había tragado.

No entendí que en verdad no eras tú hasta que un día, me llamaron. "James Barnes, tiene visita" dijo una voz mientras el que creía eras tú me escoltaba hacia el verdadero tú, en la sala de visitas.

Me miraste con tristeza en los ojos. Yo sonreía porque las pastillas me hacían hacerlo. Debí haberte parecido patético, pero en ése momento, con la mente nublada por las pastillas, no me importaba.

"Hola" te saludé. "Pensé que trabajabas aquí" señalé a tu falso yo. Cuando me giré a verle, me di cuenta que era una mujer castaña. Fruncí el ceño, después me reí.

"No me gusta que estés aquí" me dijiste. "Te sacaré"

No te escuché. No te entendí. Poco sabía de mí mismo mientras sentía mi cuerpo moverse de un lado a otro, mi cabello largo cubriéndome la vista la mayoría del tiempo. No hubiera logrado interpretar lo que veía, de todos modos.

Cuando fui capaz de ver por un momento, lo único que vi fue a mí mismo en el otro lado de la habitación. Me dieron ganas de llorar.

Tenía el cabello corto, como lo llevaba antes de haber huido. Una chaqueta azul, pantalones negros, y la sonrisa galante. Sin rastro de barba, ni de suciedad por ningún lado. La pose erguida, petulante pero seria, como la de un soldado. Los ojos despreocupados.

Me miré a mí mismo, y mi yo pasado me miró de vuelta. Frunció el ceño, y vi el terror en sus ojos. Me dejé arrastrar por tu agarre mientras me le quedaba viendo a la aterrorizada expresión de mi otro yo.

* * *

"No puedes matarme" le dije a mi otro yo, devuelta en el cuarto del color de tus ojos. "No puedes"

"Claro que puedo" mi doble sonrió con nostalgia, el arma que apuntaba hacia mí ahora apuntando hacia su propia cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera disparar, entraste de golpe al cuarto. Me tacleaste y quitaste el arma de mis manos. Me gritaste que dónde la había conseguido, pero no supe qué responderte. No me acordaba. Yo no tenía un arma. El otro yo era el que tenía el arma.

"No yo, no yo" repetí hasta que te fuiste.

Salí detrás de ti, la confusión disipándose, volviéndose ira. Te confronté y te arrastré fuera de tu casa, antes de que siquiera pudieras guardar el arma. Te arrastré hasta una tienda, donde te arrebaté el arma.

"Mira" te dije, mientras le apuntaba a una mujer aterrorizada, un desastre a sus pies de la leche que había tirado del susto. Le quité el seguro al arma y le disparé en el cuello. Te observé verla desangrarse, intentando desesperadamente contener la hemorragia, con manos histéricas sobre su cuello.

Te reté con la mirada a intentar salvarla. Tú sólo me viste de vuelta.

"Mira" te volví a retar, esta vez apuntándole al dueño, la única otra persona en el lugar. Venía hacia nosotros con una escopeta, valiente. Le disparé antes de que pudiera hacer nada. "¡Mira!" te grité, desesperado, metiéndome la pistola a la boca y jalando el gatillo.

Nada pasó. Ya no tenía balas.

Sentí cómo toda valentía se me escapaba del cuerpo. Caí de rodillas, el arma aún en mi boca. La escupí, lágrimas rodando desesperadamente por mis mejillas.

"No tengo arreglo" te dije. "¿¡Qué no lo ves!?" te miré con la desesperación impresa en los ojos. "¡No tengo arreglo, no tengo arreglo! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡No son los primeros, ni los últimos que mataré, si sigo vivo! ¡Mátame, por favor! ¡Mátame!" el sabor a cobre inundó mi boca. Mi garganta por fin sangraba.

Te miré con ojos enloquecidos, tu expresión tranquila sólo logrando enfurecerme más. Me sentía impotente. Quise estampar mi cabeza contra el piso hasta que mi cráneo se abriera, pero me jalaste del brazo y me obligaste a pararme.

Me sacaste de la tienda, y cuando viste que la gente comenzaba a acercarse a ver de qué trataba el escándalo, me tomaste entre tus brazos y me cargaste, corriendo hasta tu camioneta. Me metiste en el asiento del copiloto y te metiste al auto, encendiéndolo y saliendo con rapidez. Condujiste como loco, a una velocidad terrible, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del alboroto que yo había causado.

Te bajaste y me arrastraste contigo. Yo no sabía dónde estábamos. Me arrastraste por calles desconocidas hasta que entramos a un bar de mala muerte, con unas tres personas. Te vi correr hasta la barra, brincándola, ignorando los gritos enfurecidos del bartender. Rompiste una botella de vodka, cogiéndola por el cuello, y le clavaste el vidrio roto en el cuello al tipo. Me miraste a los ojos mientras el hombre se desangraba en tus brazos, luchando inútilmente contra tu fuerte agarre.

"¿Me crees ahora?" me dijiste, entre dientes apretados. Yo corrí hasta ti, saltando la barra con un poco más de dificultad. Dejaste al muerto caer sobre mí, y te agachaste, buscando algo. Te erguiste con una escopeta entre tus manos. "Dos agujeros negros" dijiste. "A punto de colisionar. ¿A quién más nos llevaremos con nosotros?" me obligaste a soltar al hombre para atrapar el arma que me lanzaste.

La tomé con una mano, y con la otra, te jalé por el cuello de tu camisa. "Sólo nosotros" te dije, mirada severa. "Nadie más"

Asentiste, sonriente, y me besaste.

En ese momento, entendí lo que el amor era. Con mi pecho sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de explotar, mi cabeza dando vueltas, mis ojos incapaces de despegarse de tu rostro. Tu cara me parecía tan hermosa, tu voz tan calmante. Tus brazos, rodeándome, me hacían sentir tan seguro. Como si por fin perteneciera a algún lado. Pertenecía contigo, por fin entendí. El sentimiento en mi pecho era tan fuerte, que no lo aguantaba.

Me separé de tus labios. "Te amo" te confesé, porque no había otra palabra para explicarte lo que en ése momento comprendí, y me metí la escopeta a la boca.

Te oí corresponder, y disparé, sabiendo que tú me seguirías.

Colisionando inevitablemente.


End file.
